Issei s Revenge
by Garlant
Summary: Immediately after Issei heard that Rias lost the Rating Match against Riser, Grayfia gives him the opportunity to rescue Rias from her fate. Oh, he isn't happy when he hears that Rias is going to marry that Douchebag Riser. So Issei's gonna crash a party. Little OOC Issei/AU Issei hasn't reincarnated as a Devil/Little OP Issei/Oneshot


The big door swung open. Issei stormed into the hall.

"**RISER!**" he screamed.

Silence.

"Issei!" Rias shouted.

Sirzechs stood up and started to explain to the guests.

"Ah, that is the entertainment I've ordered. You see, I thought the Engagement Party of my dear little Sister should be a little more-"

"I don´t care," Issei yelled. "I´m here to kick Riser´s ass into oblivion and take Buchou back home."

Issei walked in a straight line to Riser.

"And what makes you think a lowly human like you can defeat a pureblooded devil like me, the prodigy of the Hou-"

Issei transformed his right arm into his red-golden armor and punched Riser trough the wall behind him out on to the Balcony.

"I´ve had enough of your shit. I don´t care if you insult me or my heritage. I know I´m only a human, and I´m certainly not a perfect one at that. God knows I made my fair share of mistakes."

"But what I´m not going to let go is the way you treat Rias, your fiancée."

Issei transformed completely into his Balance Breaker while Riser stood back up while holding his stomach.

"I think I´m going to have to beat some respect for women into you," Issei said.

"**WHO DO YOU THINK I AM**!" Riser screamed. "**YOU´RE GOING TO BURN IN THE FIRES OF MY CLAN!**"

Riser´s aura turned into the hellfire of the phenex clan.

_'Be careful, even in your armor you aren´t completely immune to his flames!'_, the voice inside his Sacred Gear told him.

Issei and Riser ran towards each other. Both tried to punch each other´s face, and as their fists connected the force turned into an explosion, blowing them both a few steps back. Issei's Armor burnt black, and Riser´s whole right arm ripped off, but of course he regenerated it back almost instantly.

"You know you will never be able to defeat me, I´ll just regenerate each time I´m wounded, do you even realize you lost this fight before it even began?" Riser smirked.

Issei just spit out.

"Stop talking and come fight me Yakitori!" Issei answered.

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU IMBECILE!**" Riser´s flames were even hotter than before.

Riser jumped over and threw a fiery axe-kick at Issei.

'Got you', he thought and took the cross necklace that Asia gave him earlier into his right hand.

Just a moment before Riser's kick hit him, Issei summoned all his might and put it into this one punch, which hit Riser straight in his nuts.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Riser crashed into the ground while holding his nuts.

"And just to make sure…." Issei pulled out a vial of holy water.

"Transfer!", he yelled and threw it on Riser.

Riser screamed for a few more seconds before finally falling unconscious.

"**PLEASE STOP HURTING ONII-CHAN!**"

A small young blond girl about his age ran to him and stood protectively over Riser.

Issei lowered himself to look her into her eyes, which made her blush.

"I´m already finished with him, I think he learned his lesson. Sorry that you had to watch this, but be sure, I didn´t do it because I wanted to," Issei said to her before walking back into the party room.

"You´ve got guts for protecting him in front of his enemy."

Issei walked up to Sirzechs Gremory.

"Maou Gremory, wasn´t the sole reason behind of Rias's and Riser's engagement that both of their houses wanted pure-blooded grandchildren?"

"Yes?" Sirzechs answered.

"Well, I guess I that´s not an option anymore, I´m sorry."

He bowed before Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory.

"Well I guess our family´s already have pure-blooded children." Lord Gremory said.

"As long as my son's, how shall I say, ….. impairment is not permanent I think our house can forgive you. Besides, he really needed to experience himself that our born ability does not make us invincible." Lord Phenex said while looking at Riser.

"Does that mean I´m finally free to choose who I´m going to marry?" Rias asked hopefully.

"Yes, it does. Although I think I already have an idea who´s a good candidate", Sirzechs said with a smirk, making Issei look worried and Rias blush profusely.

"Well, as long as the future children are strong and healthy, I´m happy", Lord Gremory said with a smile.

"Hmm", Lord Phenex hummed while looking at Ravel.

A few minutes later Issei and Rias were flying back to Issei´s home on a griffin Grayfia had summoned.

"I´ll never be able to thank you enough Issei, you can´t believe how happy I am", Rias said while having a beautiful smile.

"I am your "Pawn" after all, Buchou. Although I hope you at least still think of me once you find that lucky guy that´s going to get you."

Issei smiled sadly as he turned to her.

"!" Rias kissed him right then and there. Issei's eyes were searching her's, but her eyes were closed.

After their kiss broke, Rias said happily: "How could I ever forget you, Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei looked surprised as it finally dawned upon him.

"Although I´m going to have a little conversation with all your other "girl friends"," Rias smiled devilishly.

END

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think, this story is my first work. As you probably can tell, english isn't my first language.**

**I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.**

**I posted this Oneshot just to test if you guys like my writing and this little OOC Issei, so let me know if you would like to see a bigger story of this Issei's Adventures (why he isn't in the peerage, what kind of being is in his Sacred Gear etc.)**


End file.
